


Morning Glow

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [2]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Almost Fluffy? Maybe?, F/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You woke up to see Taewoon bathed in a golden, morning glow, and you just couldn't help yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! So I decided to take a break from my Jaehyo fic to refresh myself, and Taewoon posted a fucking delicious pic on Instagram and inspired me to write a little something for it. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> ~Jinxxie

You awaken slowly, stretching out your limbs and blinking your sleepy eyes into focus. A smile graces your lips when your eyes settle on a figure at the foot of the bed. Your boyfriend, Taewoon, sits at the end of the bed, gazing through the open window at the skyline of Seoul. He’s shirtless, revealing his muscular form and broad shoulders. His flawless, tan flesh is glowing in the morning sunlight; he’s breathtaking.

Your smile brightens when you realize that borrowing his shirt to sleep in was a brilliant idea. The smile stays in place as you pull back the covers, gaining his attention. He looks to you and smiles.

“Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?” He asks, eyes lingering on your bare legs as you crawl over to him. 

“I slept fine. And you?” You chuckle at the quiet hum that you get in response. You kneel behind him, looking over his shoulder at the cityscape through the window. It’s a nice view, however your eyes slowly drift back to the bare skin before you.

Instinctively your fingers reach out and trace up the bumps of his spine, caressing the flesh over each vertebrae softly. He chuckles, but it’s so quiet that you feel it under your fingers rather than hear it. He looks at you over his shoulder, smiling lovingly.

“It’s sort of chilly this morning, isn’t it? Feels nice.” He mutters, turning his attention back to the already bustling city through the window.

“Mmhm. But you’re still so warm; like a heater.” You reply, your arms wrapping around his middle as you scoot closer. He sighs contently when you kiss his cheek. Deciding that you liked that response, you continue on.

Your lips work down his neck, playfully working your way down to his broad shoulders before biting down. He reaches up, weaving his fingers into your hair as you continue peppering the flesh with soft bites and kisses. A groan bubbles up in his throat when you bite down a little harder, leaving behind a pink mark at the junction of his neck. 

“Marking your territory, huh babe?” He asks teasingly, turning far enough to slip his arm around your waist and pull you against him. 

“I might be...sometimes those girls need something to remind them that you belong to someone else.” You reply casually, leaning in again to suck lightly on the skin below his adam’s apple. He chuckles again, leaning back as he brings his hand up to cup the back of your neck, pulling you down with him. 

“Jealous as always, I see.” 

“Of course.” You say quickly, straddling his hips. “You don’t mind it, do you?”

“Why would I? Having a beautiful creature like you getting jealous over me is a dream come true.” His fingers begin to fiddle with the hem of the shirt you stole. A genuine smile crosses your lips.

“Creature? What am I, a dog?” You ask playfully, tracing his plump lips with your fingers.

“Yep.” He replies simply, sporting a goofy grin. You lean forward, close enough that Taewoon’s breathe blows across your lips.

“Woof.” 

He pulls you down the rest of the way, catching your lips in a passionate kiss. Your hair falls around you like a curtain, and everything feels so much more intimate; all of the sudden there is nothing left in the world, no classes, no schedule, no concerts. For a few moments it’s simply you and Taewoon. His hands run underneath the back of his shirt, caressing the skin of your back and massaging the muscles gently. 

You run the tip of your tongue across his bottom lip, taking the opportunity to enter his mouth when he moans. His fingers grab the bottom of your shirt and pull at it in a silent order to sit up. You lean back, allowing him to pull the shirt up and over your head before running his hands up your thighs. 

His hands rest on your pantie clad hips as he leans up to recapture your lips. This kiss, however, is much different than before. It’s a hungry kiss, filled with need and lust. You can feel his dick hardening within the confines of his tight, black briefs, and you grind down on it, earning you a lovely, broken moan. You smile into the kiss.

Taewoon gently pushes on one of your hips, signaling you to get off of his hips for a moment. You carefully remove yourself from his lap and move beside him. He gets on his knees and guides you to the center of the bed before pushing you down onto your back gently. He hovers over you for a moment, looking over your body, smiling.

“So beautiful.” He whispers, leaning down to peck your lips. His lips reconnect with your jaw, making his way down your neck, just as you had done to him before. He nibbles on your collarbone and sucks a light mark into it before traveling down to your breasts, giving them the same attention. He trails down farther, leaving sweet kisses on your stomach as he slowly tugs your panties down your legs.

You shiver in anticipation when his lips travel lower, kissing the skin above your clit and sucking yet another soft mark into the tender flesh there. He finally spreads you open with his thumbs and presses a wet kiss to your wet core. Soft moans slip from your lips as the kisses turn into licks, teasing your clit. Your fingers tangle into his hair and you tug lightly, letting him know what you want. 

He circles his tongue around your clit before gently sucking it, smirking against your core when you moan his name. His fingers open you up even further, exposing you fully and licks a firm line over your center. Your head falls back onto the pillows as he begins eating you out fully, continuously licking and sucking and pampering your wet center. Moans of his name ring in the air as you grow ever closer to your orgasm.

“Tae...I’m so close!” You moan, thighs shaking due to the immense pleasure that Taewoon’s mouth is giving you. He licks a long stripe across your center one last time before pulling back, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He grabs your wrists and tugs gently, pulling you into a sitting position.

“Switch me, I want you to ride me, baby.” He says, voice thick and husky, giving you chills. You switch spots with him quickly, watching with hungry eyes as he slides this tight briefs down this wonderfully thick thighs. You take your lip between your teeth as he drops the garment off of the bed and looks to you. He motions with his finger for you to come closer.

You crawl between his legs and take his dick in your hand, pumping it slowly before leaning down to swirl your tongue around the head. His dick twitches at the touch and a low groan slips through his lips. You lean down farther, licking a line from the base to the head, tracing the vein along the underside. Before you can do anymore he grabs your arm and guides you away from his cock. 

Taewoon nudges your legs open as he guides you up his form. His hands grip your hips as pulls you closer, moving your body so that his cock lines up with your hot core. You push one hand against his chest as the other reaches behind you and takes ahold of his cock. He groans as you begin to slide down onto his length, surrounding it with white hot pleasure.

He bucks up into you impatiently, desperate to feel more of your tight heat. Your knees give out due to the sudden pleasure, forcing you down the rest of the way. You let out a cry of pleasure as he slams into you again, starting a fast, rough pace. His nails dig into the soft flesh of your hips, adding another layer of sensations to the quick movements. 

You lock eyes with him, watching as his gaze flickers down to your bouncing breasts. One of his hands reaches up, groaping one roughly while his hips continue their rough thrusts. 

“Fuck, Taewoon, you’re so deep!” You moan, leaning forward. You press a hand against his shoulder to support your weight, shivering at the new angle the position provides. Tae groans once more, wrapping an arm around your waist as the other grabs your ass. 

“Look at me.” He requests. You do so, working hard to hold off your orgasm. A smirk spreads across Taewoon’s lips. “Cum for me.”

His words send shivers up your spine as you moan lewdly, reaching down to massage your clit. The pleasure is dizzying, and with the combination of Taewoon’s words and hot breath on your neck adding to it, you know you won’t last long. Determined to bring Tae over the edge with you, you clench around his length, pushing back onto him with more force than before. 

“Shit, ____, I’m so close.” He pants, head falling back as his thrusts become erratic. It only takes a few more deep thrusts before you cum, crying out his name as you ride out your orgasm. Taewoon’s finishes soon after, shooting his warm load into you, filling you up. 

You collapse on top of him, panting heavily into the crook of his neck as you try to catch your breath. His chest rises and falls below you, lulling you into a calm state as your mind stops buzzing. Your breath evens out and you roll off of him, immediately missing the warmth of his chest.

“Wow.” You say breathlessly, turning to look at Taewoon, who is just as exhausted as you. A small smile graces his lips as he chuckles. 

“Yeah.” He replies, looking over to you. The sincere look in his eyes makes you feel warm inside. “Come here, babe.”

You shimmy over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder before cuddling up to his side. He slips an arm around you and holds you close, kissing every inch of your face that he can reach. A bright smile grows on your lips as you reach up to run your fingers through his dampened hair, looking over him.

“I’m really lucky to have such a sexy man.” You mutter, smiling wider when he grins at you.

“And I’m lucky to be in the presence of such a beautiful young woman.”

He smiles down at you, skin still glowing in the morning sun. Your hand settles on his soft cheek, gently running your fingers along his cheekbone. 

It’s going to be a really, really good day.


End file.
